Jealous Much?
by redroses100
Summary: "You're an idiot." Nori whispered in his ear before turning and disappearing back in the direction of the camp. Bofur stood dazed against the tree for a few moments before he brought his fingers to his still tingling lips. "I must be." He chuckled. Bofur/Nori and Thorin/Bilbo. Some dub con.


_AN: Honestly, this came about after a song fic I wrote, and it just steamrolled into the really long one shot you see before you. Definitely **rated M**, just a warning, and the main pairing is Bofur/Nori. If that is not your cup of tea, there's a convenient back button around here somewhere. Enjoy!_

OOOOO

Bofur was usually a very bright, cheerful Dwarf. He was always optimistic, if sometimes a little off putting with his blunt words, but people liked him anyways. He had never had to be jealous of someone before, except maybe the Dwarves who actually had homes. But this...this was much different than that. This was jealousy, this was painful, burning jealousy with a side of righteous indignation.

It was all so unfair. Watching Bilbo giggle and sputter for air as Thorin tickled him across the camp fire was like torture. Watching the two of them cuddle at night for warmth was like being dunked in a tank of ice water. Seeing them kiss when they thought they were alone was like being run through with a battle ax. Especially since it had been Bofur who first accepted Bilbo! Once they were out of the Shire and on the road, it was Bofur who laughed with Bilbo and whittled him little figures and rode next to him. So why did Thorin get him?

If he had just told Bilbo about his feelings a little sooner. He could have beat Thorin to the punch. He could be the one fondly weaving his hands through short curls. He could be the one whispering sweet nothings in the Hobbit's tapered ear. But he had been a coward and he had waited too long. He had let the love of his life fall into another Dwarf's arms. And it was was tearing him up inside every day.

The other Dwarves were beginning to notice. Bofur didn't laugh as often. He didn't whittle after dinner any more. He didn't join in on whatever song was being sung. And he had taken to glaring at their leader when the bigger Dwarf had his back turned. But no one wanted to be the one to ask, especially not his brother or cousin. They had never seen him like this, and whatever it was that was causing these changes couldn't be good. They could only hope that whatever was the matter would be resolved sooner rather than later.

It was especially hard for Bofur because he and Bilbo were still good friends. Bilbo still walked by him during the day and sat close to him during dinner or when Thorin was on watch. Bilbo still expected Bofur to be his friend, because he didn't know Bofur felt more for him than mere friendship. It was torment to be so close to Bilbo, but to never be able to _be with _him. And if Bofur could ever bring himself to hate Bilbo, it would be because of that. But as it was, he couldn't hate Bilbo. Never.

"Bofur, are you okay?" Speak of the Hobbit... Bofur looked up from his empty bowl of soup and to the concerned Halfling sitting to his side. He tried to smile, but he thought it might look more like a grimace.

"M'fine lad. My stomach just feels a wee bit unsettled." He lied. His heart warmed at the crease of worry on Bilbo's brow. Bilbo did care about him. Just not the way he wanted him to.

"Can I get you something?" Bilbo asked nervously. It was obvious he wanted to help, but Bofur knew the only thing Bilbo could do to help him would be to leave Thorin and be with him. And he couldn't ask Bilbo to do that. Not when he looked so happy with the Prince.

"Hmm...a new stomach would be grand." Bofur joked instead, delighting in the sweet bell like laugh that came from Bilbo's sweet lips.

"Bofur you're so funny! I'm so glad you're my friend." He grinned brightly, squeezing the Dwarf's hand. It was too much. He just had to tell Bilbo how he felt. Bofur opened his mouth to proclaim his love, but a firm hand gripped his shoulder. He knew instantly who it was.

"Thank you for entertaining my beautiful Hobbit. But I believe I can take it from here." Thorin told him warmly, settling on the other side of Bilbo. They shared a quick, loving kiss before Bilbo started chattering away about gardens, Thorin listening dutifully. It may not be an interesting subject for the Dwarf, but he would listen to Bilbo no matter what. And Bilbo did the same for him when he spoke of weapons and gold and beards. It was a heartbreaking scene for Bofur to see, because they just looked so perfect together. Bilbo and Thorin. His stomach twisted violently and he rushed away into the woods before he could throw up in front of Bilbo.

He didn't end up throwing up, but he did spend quite a while leaning against a random tree breathing heavily and sobbing quietly._ It just wasn't fair!_ He had welcomed Bilbo with open arms, tried to get close to the Hobbit and show his love. And now all he was to Bilbo was a funny boy who was a good friend. He didn't think his heart had ever hurt so fiercely. He wept bitterly, losing track of exactly how long he'd been gone from camp. He never wanted to go back. Not when he'd have to keep facing Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo who was so wonderful and sweet and Thorin who had been nothing but a jerk to Bilbo until the Hobbit had saved his life! But once he started being nice to Bilbo, there was no chance for Bofur. Bilbo fell hard and fast, with no thought to Bofur. It hurt, more than anything.

"Seriously?" He startled and looked up to see Nori a few feet away. The red head was looking at him like someone might look at a Dwarfling who thought he would never recover from his first heartbreak. Except with more condescension. Bofur quickly wiped tears away from his cheeks, glaring at the thief. Of all the Dwarves to come find him, it had to be this one? Why couldn't Bifur or Bombur come for him? And he hadn't had any warning that Nori was approaching. It was really amazing how quiet Nori was, and how easy it was for him to sneak up on members of the company. But Bofur kind of hated that skill of his at the moment.

"What?" he snapped.

"All the moping and the glaring and the pathetic crying in the woods, because of Bilbo? You're _seriously_ crying over a _Hobbit_?" Nori scoffed, leaning against a tree as well. He gave Bofur that look again before rolling his eyes. Bofur felt his face heat in contempt for the sneaky Dwarf who was currently judging him. He wondered if Nori had ever loved someone with all his heart only to have that love taken from him by a virtually perfect Dwarf.

"Did yeh need somethin', or are yeh just here ta make me feel worse?" He asked with a puffy eyed glare. He wished the thief Dwarf would go away. Nori and he never really talked. Sometime Bofur would catch his eye across the camp and give him a warm smile, but he did that for everyone. And Nori never gave him one in return, so he just kinda figured the other Dwarf didn't much care for him.

"I guess I just don't _understand_ it is all. If you like him so much, why don't you tell him? Maybe he likes you back. Maybe he'll even choose you." Nori stated, but he sounded disinterested, looking at his nails idly as he talked.

"I doubt it. They're too happy together." Bofur sighed bitterly, missing another eye roll from his unwanted companion. "And anyway, it's none of yer business why I haven't told 'im. Why did yeh even follow me out here?" He demanded defensively. Nori glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and frowned.

"You really are oblivious." He murmured before starting to walk away.

"Wait! Answer me!" Bofur pushed away from the tree, following after the ginger Dwarf. "Why do yeh care?" He asked, grabbing Nori by his arm to stop his walking. The thief rounded on him so fast he didn't have a chance to react. And suddenly Nori was kissing him. Fiercely and passionately and roughly, but in a delightful way. The star haired Dwarf backed Bofur into a tree, exploring the hatted Dwarf's mouth, ignoring the noises of shock that Bofur murmured every now and then. And if his knee _accidentally_ slid between the toymaker's legs and rubbed _unexpectedly_ against Bofur's length...well no one had to know. When Nori broke the kiss, Bofur's eyes were slightly glazed, and his breathing was far too ragged.

"You're an idiot." Nori whispered in his ear before turning and disappearing back in the direction of the camp. Bofur stood dazed against the tree for a few moments before he brought his fingers to his still tingling lips. A lazy smile crept across his face and for the first time in weeks, it was a real smile.

"I must be." He chuckled before following in Nori's path back to camp.

OOOOO

Bilbo was happy to notice a change in his friend. He had been so worried about Bofur after the last few weeks, but now it seemed he was cheering up again. He smiled more easily and laughed with his brother and cousin, and the others in the company as well. And every now and then Bilbo caught Bofur looking at Nori from across the fire. Nori was never looking at the same time Bofur was, but Bilbo thought he probably knew when he was being looked at.

"Bofur!" Bilbo grinned and waved to his friend, who had just received his bowl of soup and was looking for a place to sit. The toymaker smiled and sat next to the Hobbit, already tucking into the soup. "You're looking so much better. I was worried when you weren't feeling well a few days ago." Bilbo mothered lightly, but Bofur just gave him a smirk.

"Must've had a one day sickness." He shrugged. In truth, Bofur's lips were still tingling from the mad kiss they'd received, pressed up to a tree and pinned by an equally mad red haired Dwarf. He hadn't spoken to Nori since that day, but he was becoming more and more aware of the lingering stares the thief gave him. As well he thought he finally figured out who was leaving chunks of prime wood near his pack every night. Of course Nori would never admit to the small gifts that Bofur used to make little trinkets and figures. Bofur kind of felt guilty that he had given almost all of the wooden baubles to Bilbo instead of trying to find out who gave the wood to him and gifting them back. But he was currently working on something he thought Nori would like very much, and when it was finished, he would leave it on Nori's bedroll as a gift.

"It's more than that. You seem so much lighter than usual. You kind of have a lovers glow, if I say so myself. The same one Ori had when Dwalin started courting him." Bilbo whispered conspiratorially. "So who is it?" He asked innocently, though he already thought he knew who it was. If it wasn't Nori, he just didn't know who it could be!

"I don't know what yer talkin' about Bilbo." Bofur smiled knowingly and continued scarfing down his food to avoid any more chatter. Bilbo murmured something about secretive Dwarves and their obsession with privacy before returning to his own soup. Bofur felt eyes burning on the back of his neck, and gooseflesh broke out on his arms. He was glad he was wearing his coat so no one could see. He had become very good at identifying what Nori's stare felt like. It was different by far than anyone else. Nori's eyes felt hot on his skin, like they were burning right through his closed and imagining the tanned skin beneath. It gave him a little shiver.

"It is kinda cold out tonight. Maybe we should get some more firewood before bed." Bilbo proposed, noticing Bofur's shiver.

"I'll go when m'done eatin'." Bofur shrugged.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Bilbo offered. Bofur knew it was a genuine offer, but he also knew that once Thorin got done talking to Gandalf and Balin, that he would be spending the rest of the night glued to Bilbo's side. And he doubted the future King wanted to collect firewood with the two of them.

"Nah, if I need help I'll just nab the Princes'." Bofur nodded towards Fili and Kili, who were currently engaged in a wrestling match for who got seconds that night. He chuckled warmly at the brothers before returning his attention to his ever diminishing bowl of supper.

"Bofur?" He looked up at Bilbo, who was suddenly blushing all the way down to his neck. "I know this is a really weird request, and you can say no if you want, but I need help." He whispered, leaning in close to his friend. Bofur nodded, asking Bilbo to go on. "I want to make Thorin something, as a gift. He gives me gifts all the time, and I don't really have anything to give him. So I have to make something. I thought, maybe if you could teach me to whittle like you do, then I could make him a bead for his hair." He explained hopefully.

"Sure Bilbo. M'workin on somethin' right now, but when m'done I can help yeh out." The bright smile that lit Bilbo's face made his heart throb slightly. He doubted he'd ever fully get over the beautiful, clever little Hobbit. But for some reason, that kiss with Nori was changing things for him. He didn't even know if Nori wanted to court him, or if he just wanted to kiss him once. But either way, it had given Bofur his confidence and his smile back. And he no longer felt so bad when he saw Thorin and Bilbo together. He still felt a little forlorn sometimes, but he was not going to spiral down again for something that he couldn't change.

"Oh thank you Bofur! You are the most wonderful friend I could ever have!" Bilbo said brightly before taking his and Bofur's empty bowls to be cleaned. Bofur watched his friend go before sighing and standing to get some more fire wood. It was a little chilly, though he could never admit to Bilbo that it wasn't the cold that gave him the shiver. So instead he mentioned his mission to his brother and then trekked out into the surrounding woods to find some dry, brittle wood for the fire.

He had a nice little pile collected in his arms when suddenly he was pushed forward. He tripped over a tree root and all the sticks he had collected went up into the air when he had to use his hands to catch himself against a tree trunk. Before he could recover, someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around before pushing him back, flush against the tree. His eyes widened as he realized his "attacker" was Nori, and that the thief was glaring at him. Nori was nearly flush against his body, but that didn't bring Bofur any peace of mind at the moment.

"I really hate watching the two of you together. It's so pathetic the way you roll over, so eager to please him, as soon as his blinks his big eyes at you." Nori growled right in his ear. Bofur went to push the red haired Dwarf away, and gasped at how quickly Nori was able to have his wrists pinned above his head to the tree. "There's a word for people like you. What was it...oh yeah. Whipped." He sneered.

"Would yeh get off me!" Bofur snarled. Nori really was confusing him. He acted so coldly towards him, but the last time they had been alone together had resulted in the best kiss of his life. It was a very puzzling situation.

"Not a chance." Nori smirked, his knee finding its way between Bofur's legs again. "Besides, I don't think you _want_ me to get off you. Not if this is any indication." He nudged the bulge in Bofur's trousers, grinning at the hiss that escaped the toymaker's mouth.

"Stop it!" Bofur tried to convince himself that his words sounded like an order and not a whine, but the snarky chuckle that Nori breathed didn't let that image last. He pressed harder against Bofur's member, raising and lowering his knee slightly to give just the faintest bit of friction.

"I saw the trinket you're carving. Planning on giving it to me?" Nori asked, his voice surprisingly calm considering the rapidly declining mental state that he was forcing Bofur into.

"I _was_." Bofur gasped.

"Aww, don't be like that. You can't pretend to be mad at me when you're hard as a rock. You like this. You like how rough I am. I know you do, because you shiver so prettily when I look at you." Nori rumbled, increasing the pressure and pace of his rubbing. Nothing was said for a few minutes, the only noise was Bofur's passionate pants and whining moans. "Come on Bofur. I know you want to come. Just for me." He purred, biting down on Bofur's exposed neck, adding just a flash of pain to the pleasure Bofur felt in his pants. Bofur came with a cry, which was quickly swallowed by Nori's lips on his. His head lulled back against the tree, his breathing deep and ragged as his brain tried to process what just happened. He'd never come so quickly in his life! And he shouldn't have liked that, he had never been one for rough loving. And they were right out in the open where anyone could see them! It all added up to one thing, he was in serious trouble. And he knew it.

"What did yeh just do ta me?" Bofur whispered between deep breaths.

"Hmm. I showed you what you can expect from now on. If you give me that trinket, you'll be mine Bofur. I can't say it'll be _healthy_ for you to be mine, but I can promise you'll enjoy it." He nudged Bofur's groin as if to prove a point. "Think about it love." He added, taking Bofur's mouth in a rough kiss before releasing him and walking away without a backward glance. Bofur watched him go with stunned eyes before sliding down the the ground. That was...he didn't even know how to describe what that was. It was wrong, and so _very_ right.

Nori had a way of making him come undone, that much was very clear. He also had a way of making him feel like a complete idiot. He thought idly about the wooden rocking horse he was carving. He wasn't quite sure how he knew Nori would like the little figurine, but he just knew it. And if Nori's words meant anything, he did in fact like it. But, could Bofur really give it to him? Could he accept the thief when Nori had blatantly said he wasn't going to be a healthy mate for Bofur? He had never wanted someone more in his life, except maybe Bilbo, but this was a very dangerous kind of love. That was very clear.

In any case, it would still be a few days before he finished the horse. He would decide then. In the meantime he just had to put up with the blazing eyes and the memories of heated lips on his.

OOOOO

"Bofur you're red as a beet! What's wrong?" Bombur asked as he walked beside his brother. Bofur looked up from the ground and at his large little brother. He used to think he could talk to his brother about anything. But he definitely couldn't tell him about this. Nori had taken up the habit of touching him when no one was looking, just to prove a point, and it was driving the toymaker mad! He hadn't meant to insult Nori's prowess in his profession (although the term profession was a bit kind considering he was a thief) but that's how Nori took his snide remark. Since then, the star haired Dwarf had been very intently making Bofur eat his words, and his pride it felt like.

"Nothin' Bombur. Just thinkin' bout a few things." Bofur shrugged noncommittally. He could tell Bombur didn't really believe him, but the younger Ur knew perfectly well that he would never be able to get the truth from his older brother. Bofur didn't keep many secrets in his life. Usually he was an open book. But the secrets he did keep, he kept closer than Dwalin kept his axes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Bombur asked quietly. Bofur looked at him, a bit of guilt tugging on him. Because he really couldn't tell Bombur everything. His brother wouldn't understand this, even if he was the only one of the three Ur's who was married.

"I know." Bofur smiled anyways. He slowed his pace until he was at the back of the group, and redirected his gaze to the ground. He wasn't worried about loosing the company. They left a pretty good trail. And he needed a few moments to think. He was becoming increasingly conflicted regarding Nori. The thief had made his desire for Bofur very clear, but then he turned around and insulted him in the same second. Bofur spent most of the time trying to decipher between the two when Nori was around. It was infuriating and exciting all at once, and that was the strangest part. Bofur loved the passion that Nori exuded. And for some reason he also loved the biting remarks and the judging looks and the lewd leers over the fire.

"You're thinking too hard." Nori told him, suddenly appearing beside him. Bofur was used to it at this point. Nori was so quiet that trying to keep track of when he would pop up was near impossible. And for that reason, no one ever saw them when they talked, or when they argued, or when Nori groped him in defiance.

"Not a bad thing ta think hard." Bofur shrugged.

"It is when you're obviously thinking about someone in particular. I'm surprised more of the company hasn't started whispering about you." Bofur looked at Nori with a confused and slightly hurt look. "Nothing bad, mind you. Just that you're obviously infatuated with someone. They've taken bets as to who it is."

"And who do they think?" Bofur asked nervously.

"Oh, there's sorted answers. Bilbo of course, Dwalin, Dori, the elder Durin Prince, and myself are the most frequently suggested." He grinned a little on the last one. "Can't imagine why they would think Dwalin. Or Dori. That would just be weird, don't you think?" He added, with his trademark smirk.

"Yeh seem rather pleased with yerself. Should I suppose that yeh started the betting?" Bofur guessed with a raised eyebrow. Nori pretended to look shocked.

"I have no idea what you're implying. But yes. I put bets on Dwalin." Bofur rolled his eyes. Up ahead Thorin called for a short break. They had reached a small stream and they needed to refill their water skins before they continued anyways. "Hey." Nori grabbed Bofur by his shoulder and turned him towards him. "You seem sad." Nori whispered, though his face betrayed none of the emotions he felt.

"M'fine. Just a little...confused." Bofur shrugged out of the thief's hands, though he knew from experience that he couldn't have if Nori hadn't allowed him. The red headed Dwarf was much stronger than he looked. If he wanted Bofur to stay put, then Bofur stayed put. For instance, when he went to walk towards the stream, Nori's hand circled his wrist and didn't let go.

"Confused about me?" He asked, his voice deepening.

"Well m'not overthinkin for kicks." Bofur drawled sarcastically. "I never know what ta think about yeh Nori. Yeh go from one extreme ta the other in seconds and I don't know if yer mad at me or if yer just playful." Bofur huffed, finally able to say what he wanted to for days now. Nori looked a little taken aback before his face settled into its usual mask.

"I did warn you that I wasn't healthy for you." Nori murmured. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, looking up at Bofur from beneath his eyelashes. It was the most bashful look Bofur had ever seen on the thief face, and it almost stole his breath away.

"No. That's the thing that scares me." He admitted quietly. Nori grinned and pulled on Bofur's wrist, yanking the Dwarf up close to him.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I may be rough around the edges but I'll never let anything bad happen to you." He promised, stroking the inside of Bofur's wrist with his thumb. "Let me prove it to you. Tonight after dinner." He purred, and a delightful shiver raced up Bofur's spine.

"Prove it how?" He asked nervously. Nori grinned, mischievousness and plotting leaking from every inch of him.

"I guess you'll find out." He whispered before leaving just as abruptly as he always did. Bofur, as per usual, watched him leave. There was something about watching Nori walk away that at once settled him and terrified him. The only comfort was the knowledge that the thief would be back. He always came back.

OOOOO

Dinner seemed to stretch on forever that night. The thin broth and scarce chunks of meat seemed to never run out of his bowl no matter how fast he drank it down. Bilbo giggled a little when Bofur nearly spilled his soup down his front in his haste to drink it all.

"What has got you in such a hurry Bofur?" Bilbo asked curiously. For once Thorin was eating with them instead of conversing with the elder Dwarves and Gandalf. Bilbo's question caught his interest and he leaned forward to look at Bofur around Bilbo.

"Is this about that betting pool that's been going on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorta." Bofur shrugged, spearing the last few rabbit chunks in his bowl before impatiently taking it to his brother to clean. He could feel most of the companies eyes on his back but he didn't particularly care. Because there was one gaze that he wanted on him and currently, it wasn't. Nori was no where to be seen in camp, so Bofur could only assume the thief was waiting for him in the woods. "M'gonna go get more firewood." Bofur told Bombur before disappearing into the woods. Bilbo chuckled and looked up at Thorin.

"I think he's in love." Bilbo giggled. Thorin gave him a face though.

"I think he's trying to be in love. But Bofur has never been really good in that area." Thorin explained, wrapping his arm around his own love. "But still, good for him. It's about time he caught a fancy for someone." Besides Bilbo. Thorin wasn't blind. He knew Bofur liked Bilbo, knew from the beginning of the quest. But Bilbo was Thorin's One, he was sure of it. So Bofur couldn't have him. Whoever Bofur was so excited about meeting in the woods was a godsend to Thorin. Maybe now Bofur would get over Bilbo. He hoped so.

Bofur for his part wasn't even vaguely thinking of Bilbo. His mind was on Nori and where he might be hiding. He didn't want to yell out to the thief or be conspicuous about his searching for him, so instead he started picking up dry sticks to make it seem like he was doing his job and nothing more. But of course, Nori would know better. He'd see through Bofur in a second.

A knife flew out of nowhere and stuck into a tree dangerously close to Bofur's head. The toymaker most certainly did not squeal at the unexpected projectile. But he did turn frantically looking for who threw it. The next knife hit the tree near his side, and was followed by a dark chuckle.

"Nori cut it out!" Bofur growled. What was the thief up to? Two knives came in quick succession, on either side of his hips. He shouldn't feel trapped by the two thin strips of metal, but for some reason he felt paralyzed. Nori appeared at last, one last knife balanced evenly in his hand. "What is this?" Bofur asked, gesturing to the knives surrounding him. Nori only grinned, and faster than anyone would give him credit for, he tossed the last knife, the tip burying itself a few inches below Bofur's crotch. "Well that was close." Bofur swallowed dryly. Nori closed the distance between them, his smirk positively lethal.

"Did you think I was trying to hit you?" Nori asked, his hand lazily stroking the leather hilt of the knife near Bofur's crotch.

"Based on how good yer aim is, no." It was true. If Nori wanted to hit him, wound him, kill him, it would be easy for the thief. But he hadn't. "Though I'd appreciate it if yeh didn't get so close ta my member next time. I rather like that part of my body, like to keep it attached."

"Hmm. So do I." Nori purred, his hand sliding up from the knife to cup Bofur through his trousers. "There is a point to all this." He told Bofur, who was trying to keep a straight face as Nori touched him. He grunted in response, asking Nori to explain said purpose. "Nothing bad will happen to you Bofur. As long as I'm around, no one's gonna get close to you." He whispered, his lips moving sinfully against Bofur's neck.

"I already believed yeh." Bofur snorted, and he could feel Nori's grin against his skin. Nori moved his lips to the toymaker's, slipping his tongue into Bofur's mouth easily. He deftly untied the strings of Bofur's trousers before dropping to his knees in front of his captive.

"Do you trust me?" Nori asked quietly, looking up at Bofur from between his legs. Bofur nodded, his voice failing him at the sight. Nori smirked before retrieving Bofur's member from his smallclothes. He licked a long line from bast to tip, relishing the moan it drew from his toymaker's mouth. He tongued the slit for a few moments before taking Bofur into his mouth, almost to the root. The thief had never been happier for his lack of gag reflexes then he was when Bofur practically cried out in pleasure.

Nori worked Bofur relentlessly, swallowing and sucking and adding just the right amount of teeth at completely unexpected moments. Bofur never knew what to expect next and it only added to the feeling. He didn't even realize he was close to the edge, his orgasm sneaking up on him. He tried to warn Nori that he was coming, but the thief only grinned around his length and gave one last, hard suck. Nori swallowed everything Bofur gave him and gave one last teasing lick before tucking his toymaker back into his pants and lacing up the ties.

"It's a good thing we're so far from camp. Though I think they still might've heard you." He pointed out smugly. In truth, he was indescribably happy that Bofur was a loud one. It was very satisfying to hear him.

"Would that bother yeh? If they knew?" Bofur asked breathlessly. Nori smiled and started pulling his knives out of the tree.

"Not at all." He grinned, placing a small kiss at the corner of Bofur's mouth. Suddenly Bofur was holding something out to Nori. A blush colored the toymaker's cheeks as Nori gently took the little rocking horse from his hand, an unhidden awe on the thief's face. "You know what this means, right?" Nori reminded Bofur. Bofur did know, and he had been debating giving the thief the gift for days now. But he was sure.

"I know." Bofur breathed. Nori spent another few moments admiring the small gift before he twined his fingers into the back of Bofur's hair and pulled him forward into a heated kiss. Bofur readily complied, his tongue dancing with Nori's in a short battle for dominance that Nori of course won. Bofur didn't mind that.

"Mine." Nori growled possessively dropping his lips to Bofur's neck to leave a bright red mark. Bofur gasped but didn't say anything. Nori pulled back to admire the mark and tucked the beautifully carved horse into his pocket.

"That's twice now you've made me come. Am I ever gonna get ta return the favor?" Bofur asked with a lustful gaze. Nori hummed as he pulled the last knife from the tree.

"You might. If you behave." Nori smiled wolfishly. He gave Bofur a last, lingering kiss that was sweeter than any of the others he'd given. "Keep me warm tonight." He invited.

"Love ta." Bofur grinned. Nori shared that grin before wandering away.

OOOOO

By evening everyone in the company knew about Nori and Bofur. If they hadn't heard the passionate cry of Nori's name coming from the woods, then they certainly saw when the toymaker stumbled smiling over to Nori's bedroll that night. Nori pulled Bofur in close to him and circled his arms around the hatted Dwarf. It was as clear a sign as there could be. He's mine.

Most of the Dwarves were happy for the couple. Bilbo was ecstatic and over the moon. But Dori and Bombur and Bifur shared a glance that demanded they have a long talk about their relatives. Mostly they were worried about Bofur. Dori knew his brother, and he knew Bofur, and he was not the only one shocked that the two came together. It wasn't an obvious fit. They had nothing in common really. But somehow it worked out and now here they were.

"I think they're talkin' about us." Bofur murmured into Nori's chest.

"I don't give a flying fu-"

"Nori." Bofur scolded playfully. Nori responded by pulling his toymaker in closer. He wasn't known to be a very cuddly affectionate person, but he _was_ a very possessive showoff kind of person. Bofur was his, and everyone was going to see that. He idly traced the form of the rocking horse in his pocket and smiled. It really was a very beautiful carving. And he would never admit it, but rocking horses held a special place in his heart. He couldn't fathom how Bofur had known that, but he was pleased none the less.

"Bofur, listen. I meant what I said. It won't be healthy...this relationship." Nori had to give Bofur one last chance to back out. He just had to. But Bofur didn't even open his eyes.

"It's more healthy that obsessing over a taken Halfling." He murmured.

"No, I mean it. If you have any doubt, any at all, then-" He was silenced by soft lips on his. The kiss slowly deepened until Bofur pulled back for breath.

"Don't make me go Nori." He begged quietly. His thief kissed him firmly again, nibbling on his bottom lip lightly before pressing his forehead against Bofur's.

"Never." He promised.

OOOOO

Bofur and Nori spent most of their nights out in the woods. Nori preferred it that way. He never talked in front of the rest of the company, at least not about important things. He would only share such things with special people, and now Bofur was one of those people. Sometimes their talks would dissolve into less innocent activities, and sometimes the company heard sounds that would haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. But everyone was happy for the couple. They were happy Bofur was so happy, and that Nori appeared to be cheering up as well.

Bofur stifled his scream as he came down Nori's throat again and then turned boneless beneath his thief. Nori chuckled and grinned up at his toymaker. He enjoyed making Bofur lose his propriety, and his mind. He never asked for favors in return, but sometimes Bofur would surprise him and suck him off before he cold even pretend to object. And while Nori was talented with his tongue, Bofur was even better. He wondered briefly where Bofur had learned such things, but decided he didn't want to know. If he knew, he would probably not sleep until he killed every Dwarf that his Dwarf had been with. He was easily jealous after all.

"Nori?" Bofur panted and Nori hummed in response. The red haired Dwarf was more concentrated on running his hands over the sculpted panes of Bofur's chest and stomach. Bofur had been a miner, back in Erebor. He took up toy making with his cousin, Bifur, when they settled in the Blue Mountains, but he never lost his wonderful miner's physique. "Are yeh ever gonna properly fuck me?" That caught Nori's attention. Bofur didn't often curse, and it was usually when he was tired or excited that the swear words came out.

"I might." The thief murmured, a smug smile on his face. Bofur gave him his favorite look, the one that said, '_Yer being an obnoxious little prick again_'. But Nori knew Bofur was never really mad at him. Sometimes he got annoyed, but it was almost like the toymaker couldn't get actually mad at Nori. "I didn't know if you wanted that or not. Have you been with a man before? Like that?" He was so very relieved when Bofur shook his head 'no'.

"Never wanted ta. Sure, I've played around givin' and receiving "favors", but I've never wanted ta take that next step." Bofur explained, and Nori felt his chest warm. Bofur had never wanted to take that next, more intimate, step with anyone. Except him. "What about you?" Bofur asked with a raised eyebrow. Nori felt guilty that he couldn't say the same.

"Been with a few lads, and a few lasses. But it never meant anything before. It was just quick, simple release and never seeing the other again." Bofur nodded, slightly disappointed, but he couldn't blame his thief. All males had urges, and some were content to deal with them using their hand. Others couldn't. He understood it, but he still didn't really like it. "Does that upset you?" Nori asked sheepishly. It was another thing that only Bofur could do. Get Nori to look docile, or anything less than his usual bravado.

"No." But they could both tell it did, even if just a little. Nori flopped down onto his back, next to Bofur, and pulled his toymaker close.

"I'm sorry I didn't wait for you Bo." he whispered, kissing the toymaker on his forehead, just below that ridiculous hat.

"Yeh don't have ta apologize. Yeh had urges long before I came 'round." Bofur mumbled against Nori's neck.

"Never such strong ones. Every time I look at you, I dream of you naked and writhing beneath me as I take your ass relentlessly. Screaming my name and wrapping your legs around me as I bury myself over and over." Nori had found that he liked talking dirty to Bofur. Usually when he did, Bofur ended up a shivering mess as images attacked his mind. Sure enough, a pleasant shudder went down the hatted Dwarf's spine and he snuggled closer to his lover.

"Then why haven't yeh? Taken me, I mean." Bofur asked, peaking up at Nori from under his hat. Nori chuckled and kissed him sweetly.

"Guess I've been waiting for the right time to drive you crazy." He chuckled. Bofur's hand slowly snuck under Nori's shirt and started making circles on his stomach, descending lower.

"Do I drive yeh crazy?" He asked innocently, caressing the inside of Nori's thigh, but being sure to stay away from Nori's member, which was already stirred to life. Nori moaned lightly and gave Bofur his own look, the one that screamed, '_You little tease_'. It was a look that Nori had never known he _could_ give until he met Bofur and his talented tongue and skilled hands.

"You know you do." Nori grunted as Bofur just barely grazed his member.

"Well maybe yeh should teach me a lesson then." He added a sly wink to the end, and Nori's patience snapped. In a moment he was straddling Bofur and pinning his wrists to the ground above his head. He thrust his hips down against the toymaker's, glad to feel hardness pressing back against him. Bofur really had quite an impressive libido. Sometimes he could last hours before coming, and other times he just couldn't withstand his thief for more than a few minutes. But he was always up for another rounds soon after.

"You're asking for it." Nori warned his Dwarf. Bofur gave him a pure shit eating grin and rubbed his hips up against Nori's member.

"M'beggin' for it Nori." His eyes twinkled. Just as he thought, Nori couldn't resist that. He loved it when Bofur begged, and the toymaker had no problem throwing aside his pride if it made Nori excited.

"Well go on." Nori smirked, waiting for the beautiful words.

"Please Nori, please fuck me!" Bofur pleaded in his best whiny voice. Nori attacked Bofur's mouth with a renewed vigor. The toymaker met him eagerly, keeping up with everything Nori threw at him. Bofur could keep up with most anything. Nori loved it.

"Have any oil?" Nori asked in the limited time it took to move his lips from Bofur's mouth to his neck. He wasn't really expecting Bofur to have oil, but he thought he would ask.

"In my pocket." Bofur panted, and Nori paused to look down at him curiously. "Yer not the only one who's been waitin' Nori." The toymaker said with a deliciously sinful smirk. Nori grinned, returning to his assault on Bofur's neck. He quickly found the oil Bofur kept in his pockets, right next to his current carving, and he wasted no time. He rid himself of his trousers, and Bofur of his as well, oiled his fingers, and pressed one into his Dwarf's entrance. Bofur arched his back and moaned, and it was such a sinful moan. It went straight to Nori's member, and the thief grinned dangerously down at him.

"I'm glad one of us was prepared." He murmured as he stretched Bofur.

"Well, only one of us can be an idiot at a time." Bofur replied. It was their favorite term of endearment. Nori would call him an idiot all the time, but Bofur always managed to squeeze the jibe in at the best moments, outwitting even the red haired thief. Nori scowled for a moment before stooping to suck a love bite onto Bofur's neck. When he deemed Bofur appropriately stretched, and appropriately mindless in his lust, Nori withdrew his fingers and quickly oiled his member. "'Bout damn time." Bofur huffed.

"So impatient." Nori chided.

"And yer not? Yeh want this just as much as I do." Bofur reminded him. Nori grinned and lined himself up with Bofur's entrance.

"Probably more." He stated smugly. Then his face turned serious. "Tell me if it hurts, and I'll stop. Okay?" He did not want to hurt his toymaker, especially since this was Bofur's first time going all the way. He wanted it to be perfect and pleasurable for his Dwarf. Bofur readily agreed, just as long as it meant Nori would start already! The thief grinned before slowly pushing himself into Bofur.

"Fuck!" Bofur moaned as Nori filled him. The thief grinned at the lewd exclamation of appreciation and gave a thrust to fully seat himself. It was amazing, the way he seemed to fit with Bofur so much better than he had with any of his other lovers. They were like two puzzle pieces finally finding their places and it was beautiful. Nori never wanted to move away from his toymaker, but Bofur was writhing beneath him now, begging without words for Nori to move. And his whining was just too much for Nori to take. The thief set a quick pace, one he would never dream of using on virgin, except for the fact that it was Bofur and he knew Bofur liked him to be just a little bit rough. Sure enough, he was rewarded with obscene sounds and harsh pants as Bofur met him thrust for thrust.

"You're perfect Bofur. So tights...so warm." Nori cooed as he thrust, earning himself the most delicious moan from the Dwarf beneath him. As Nori suspected it would be, it being Bofur's first time after all, the toymaker did not last long. He tensed and arched his back and cried out loud enough that Nori was sure the Elves back in Rivendell could hear them. The clenching of Bofur's body around his member spurred Nori into his own climax, though he hadn't intended to finish so quickly, but he didn't mind. They stayed that way for a long few moments, simply remembering how to breathe and coming down from their bliss. Nori recovered first and smirked as he pulled himself out of Bofur's entrance. He collapsed next to the toymaker once more and wrapped Bofur in an embrace that the hatted Dwarf was more than happy to share.

"That...was fantastic." Bofur said with a tired smile.

"I thought so." Nori said impishly, successfully earning an annoyed, but slightly amused, look from Bofur. "Worth the wait?"

"More than worth it." Bofur agreed, happily burying his head in Nori's neck. "'M a bit tired now though." He added, and Bofur chuckled.

"I'm not surprised. Its is a fairly strenuous activity. Go ahead and sleep, we don't have to go back to camp for some time yet." Nori encouraged, slowly rubbing his hand up and down Bofur's back. It seemed like his toymaker was asleep before he even finished speaking, a soft snore rising from his beautiful Bofur. Nori smiled, kissed Bofur on his forehead, and settled himself even closer to Bofur. He wasn't necessarily tired, but he was very content. And that was better by far than anything he'd felt post sex with other people. Only Bofur could make him feel like this. And he was very happy with that.

OOOOO

Life for Bofur and Nori continued on quite blissfully. They rarely fought, and their fights were never over anything substantial. And they always ended with a fantastic round of make up sex. The only think that really was an issue for Nori was the fact that Bofur still hung on Bilbo's every word. He still spent so much time with the Hobbit, or talking about the Hobbit. And it got worse when he started teaching Bilbo to whittle. They spent almost every night together once the Company stopped to make camp. Bilbo would lie to Thorin and tell his One that he was helping Bofur learn about herbs and the two would sneak away to "study the herbs around the camp".

Of course, Nori was always nearby spying on them, and he knew they never got up to any nefarious activities. It was information he gladly shared with Thorin when the King came to him. But he still wasn't comfortable with the amount of time Bofur spent with Bilbo, especially since Bofur appeared to enjoy it more than he should have. Nori practically cheered when they finished their little whittling project. But the next night, they spent together again. And the night after that. Not whittling, just talking and laughing and being friends. It drove Nori mad.

So once camp had been set up the next night, Nori grabbed Bofur and pulled him into the woods so they could have a little chat.

"Somethin' on yer mind Nori?" Bofur asked, concern in his voice. He didn't protest being stolen away by Nori, but he was a bit worried by the anger on his thief's face. When they finally stopped walking, Nori having ignored his question some time ago, the thief turned on him with the full force of his anger.

"What are you doing with Bilbo? You know you can't have him. He's Thorin's, and you're mine." Nori growled, frustration radiating from his being. Bofur looked startled, and then a little hurt, and then he looked just as angry as Nori.

"Yeh really think I want Bilbo like that? Has everythin' I've said and done with yeh meant so little that yeh would doubt my feelin's for yeh?" Bofur snarled, but Nori did not back down.

"Why spend so much time with him then? You finished helping him whittle those little beads days ago, and yet you still sneak off with him at night!"

"He's my friend Nori! I'm allowed ta spend time with my friends!"

"Alone? Just the two of you in the woods at night?"

"If yeh really suspect me of cheatin' on yeh, why don't yeh just leave!" Silence fell over the two of them. Bofur slapped a hand over his mouth, regretful already that he had said something like that. And Nori just stared at him blankly for a very long time. But the damage had been done, and the words had been said. Instead of apologizing, Bofur steeled himself and dropped his hand back to his side. "If yer gonna be jealous over nothin', maybe we should take some time apart. It might do us some good." He tried to sound strong and reasonable as he said it, but his heart was breaking at even the suggestion and he knew Nori heard it.

"Do you really want that?" Nori asked, his tone level.

"No. But I don't like being accused of being unfaithful just because I spend time with Bilbo." Bofur told him. Nori didn't reply, so the toymaker sighed heavily and turned to leave. He got about four steps before arms wrapped around his waist from behind him, pulling him back against Nori. The thief buried his face in Bofur's neck, nuzzling his toymaker somewhat pathetically. Not that Bofur would ever call him pathetic.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I just...I get so worried when I see the two of you together. I'm worried that Bilbo will see what a fool he was to pass on such a wonderful...beautiful...loving Dwarf." He accented each adjective with a kiss to Bofur's neck. "I'm worried he'll change his mind and beg you to be with him. And I know you still have feelings for him, even if they're weak now. I'm worried I'll lose you." Bofur sighed in exasperation and gently pulled Nori's arms off his waist.

"Maybe yeh should have more faith in me." Bofur said dejectedly, getting another three steps before Nori was on him again, this time winding one arm around his neck and one around his chest.

"Don't go 'Fur. I do have faith in you." Nori insisted, tightening his grip when Bofur fidgeted. "I'm an idiot to worry over you being unfaithful. But you know I get jealous, and you know I couldn't bear to lose you." Nori sounded like he was begging, and though Bofur knew Nori would never beg for anything, he let himself imagine that for one second the proud Dwarf was pleading him not to go. Of course, that didn't help him his resolve at all. He sighed and let himself relax back against Nori's chest.

"Okay, fine, I won't go." He murmured, some trace of annoyance creeping into his voice. Nori let out the breath he was holding and, if possible, tightening his grip on Bofur even more. For a moment there he was outright terrified that Bofur would leave him. Of course, Bofur had phrased it as "a break" but everyone knew that a break was the first step to complete destruction of a relationship. And he couldn't let that happen.

"Thank you." He breathed, nuzzling his toymaker's neck again. "I am sorry Bofur. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away. I know your feelings for me are true." Bofur only hummed a little in recognition. "I love you." Nori hadn't thought he'd be the first to say it, if he ever said it at all. But this was a delicate situation, and the perfect opportunity to tell Bofur the extent of his feelings. Sure enough, Bofur grew rigid again, this time in surprise.

"What?" The toymaker asked dumbly.

"I love you Bofur." Nori said with a little kiss to Bofur's cheek. Bofur couldn't reply for a full minute, and then he carefully turned in Nori's arms so he could look at the thief. Nori could see doubt in his dark eyes, so he leaned in and kissed Bofur, sweetly and tenderly. He saved such gentle, loving kisses for special occasions, because he knew Bofur loved them more than anything. "I love you." Nori repeated, moving his lips right against Bofur's. The toymaker's breath caught in his throat but he managed to get it back and smile slightly.

"I love you too." Bofur whispered, and Nori smiled warmly. He held Bofur tight in his embrace for longer than either of them cared to realize. He just wanted to hold his toymaker. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Bofur was there, with him, and not with Bilbo or some other potential threat to their relationship. Bofur was his, no one else could have him. He was Nori's love and Nori was not going to let him go. Certainly not without one hell of a fight. For the moment though, they were okay. They were perfectly wonderful, pressed together in their own little world. But in his own mind, Bofur was wondering if it would stay that way.

OOOOO

Things were a little tense for a few days after their fight. It was the first fight they had that truly mattered. But soon enough, after a couple days, even the bit of tension faded and everything was back to normal. Bofur was happy spending time with Nori, and doing other things with Nori. But he did always make it a point to only talk to Bilbo in Nori's line of sight, so the thief wouldn't have to worry about them doing other things besides just talking.

Things were great. Back to normal, and great. It continued to be normal and wonderful for a week before things got bad again. Bofur was on his way into the woods to spend a night with Nori when he came across Bilbo. The Hobbit was curled into himself, sitting at the base of a tree, and weeping quietly.

"Bilbo? Bilbo what's wrong?" Bofur froze in his path, stunned by the sobbing Bilbo was trying to stifle.

"N-Nothing!" Bilbo hiccuped and buried his face in his arms. Bofur looked towards the woods, towards where he knew Nori was waiting for him, but he knew he had to help Bilbo. He was his friend. He sat with a huff and put his arm around the Hobbit's shoulders.

"Come on little one. Yeh can tell me." Bofur encouraged, giving Bilbo's shoulder a comforting squeeze. Bilbo struggled to get his sobbing under control before looking at Bofur with the biggest eyes the toymaker had ever seen. "What happened Bilbo?" He asked again, very gently. Bilbo sniffled, toyed with the cuff of sleeve, sniffled again, wiped his nose on his sleeve, and sighed. Obviously this was hard for the Hobbit.

"T-Thorin didn't a-accept my g-gift." Bilbo choked, burying his face in his hands again. Bofur felt his heart squeeze painfully. No wonder the Hobbit was a mess. Bilbo had worked so hard on the beads. Bofur was sure Thorin would be delighted to accept them!

"But why?" Bofur asked quietly. Why would Thorin reject them? Bofur thought back to when he gave Nori the rocking horse. He couldn't even imagine how he would have felt had Nori rejected it. Rejected him.

"H-He just s-said he couldn't a-accept it, and w-walked away!" Bilbo gasped between his sobs.

"Oh Bilbo." Bofur didn't know what to say, what to do. All he could do was bring the Hobbit into a proper hug. "It'll be okay. I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for what he said. Maybe he just wants ta wait until yer officially his consort." Bofur suggested, though it sounded like a long shot. Bilbo sniffled and clung to Bofur like a Dwarfling clings to a teddy bear.

"What if he doesn't want me anymore? He doesn't spend as much time with me as he used to. And he's a king! Why would a king want a Halfling?"

"Yeh stop that right now Bilbo. Yeh are the best kind of person. Thorin would be the biggest fool in Middle Earth ta give you up." Bofur admonished practically before Bilbo stopped talking. "Repeat after me Bilbo. I am smart."

"I-I'm smart." Bilbo reluctantly repeated.

"I am kind." Bofur continued.

"I am kind." Bilbo sniffled.

"I am beautiful." Bofur smiled warmly. Bilbo blushed, but obligingly mumbled the same. "I am brave." Bilbo rolled his eyes at that one but repeated it. "I am wonderful."

"I am wonderful." Bilbo murmured.

"Yes yeh are. Never doubt these things about yerself. I don't. No one else in the company does. Yeh are amazing Bilbo. Thorin would have ta be blind to not see that. So come on. Let's dry your cheeks, and take yeh back to camp." Bofur suggested, pulling his sleeve down so he could wipe the wetness from Bilbo's cheeks.

"I-I don't wanna go back. I-I don't wanna see T-Thorin." Bilbo said stubbornly. Bofur frowned lightly, but continued cleaning way the tears.

"Then yeh can sit with Bombur, or the princes. They'll keep yeh safe. Keep yeh smiling too." Bilbo sniffled and grabbed Bofur's hand in his.

"Can't I stay here with you?" He asked, his voice breaking. Bofur felt like his entire body was frozen. He was so torn. He had promised Nori that he would join him in the woods, and he was already late. But Bilbo looked so very vulnerable and sad. He didn't think he could abandon Bilbo, even if Fili and Kili would love to spend time with the Hobbit.

"Yeah. For a little bit." He smiled softly. Bilbo curled into his side and put his head on Bofur's shoulder. A few tears kept leaking down his cheeks every now and then and Bofur would wipe them away.

"Thank you Bofur." Bilbo whispered, and Bofur smiled slightly.

"Of course Bilbo." They lapsed into silence with Bilbo slowly calming down and Bofur slowly running his hand up and down Bilbo's back in a soothing gesture.

"I'm gonna go back to camp." Bilbo sniffled after probably twenty minutes. Bofur gave him a warm grin and another hug.

"Just remember what I said. Yer wonderful. Don't let anyone make yeh think differently, especially yerself." Bilbo nodded dutifully and trudged back in the direction of the camp. Bofur watched him go before turning and heading further into the woods. Nori would probably be annoyed with him for being late, but he had been helping a friend. Nori would understand that, wouldn't he? Things were great between them, so why would Nori not understand?

Bofur whistled idly as he walked. He knew Nori would appear when he wanted to, and not a second before. The toymaker wasn't really expecting the shove that came from behind him, and he only just managed to brace himself on his hands when he hit the ground. Twigs and dirt dug into his palms, but he didn't think he got any new scratches or cuts. He looked angrily over his shoulder to see Nori.

"What the hell!" He demanded furiously. His anger faded though when he saw the livid look on his thief's face. Nothing good ever came when a person looked _that_ angry.

"I saw you. I saw you with him." Nori growled, and Bofur's stomach dropped at the venom in his voice. Bofur turned so he was sitting up on the ground, but didn't try to stand up. Nori was really seething, and he would probably push him back down if he tried to get up.

"Nothin' happened Nori. He was cryin', I couldn't just leave 'im." Bofur explained, but Nori didn't seem to be listening.

"Do you want him?" Nori demanded, stepping closer to the downed Dwarf.

"No! I want you."

"Then why were you with him?!" Nori shouted.

"I was just comfortin' him! Thorin rejected the gift Bilbo made for him! Wouldn't yeh want comfort in that situation?" Nori was positively seething. He would make Bofur understand. He wasn't going to share _his_ toymaker.

"Get on your hands and knees." He ordered. Bofur blinked in surprise. He wasn't sure if was really in the mood right now, especially with Nori acting so strange, but he didn't want to anger his lover any more than he already was. He cautiously did as he was told, jumping when Nori knelt behind him and roughly pulled his trousers off without even loosening the ties. Nori didn't even wet his fingers before he was pushing them into Bofur's entrance, drawing a startled cry from the hatted Dwarf.

"N-Nori what are d-doing?" Bofur asked uncomfortably. Nori was usually rough, but in a good way. This didn't feel good. Nori ignored him, pumping his fingers in and out and stretching him ruthlessly. "Nori yer scaring me!" The thief paused briefly at that before continuing.

"You're mine Bofur. You agreed to that. You are mine!" He snarled with a rough thrust of his fingers. Bofur choked on a yelp and tried to pull away from Nori. Nori's other hand circled his waist to keep him in place, twisting his fingers sharply when Bofur tried to pull his arm off his waist. Bofur let out a sigh when the fingers left his entrance, but Nori's member rubbed hot and hard between his cheeks just moments later. At least Nori had enough sense to cover himself in oil. He didn't want to hurt Bofur. Not brutally.

"Nori...nothin' happened. Please, yer gettin' upset over nothin'." Bofur tried one more time to convince his thief, but Nori only snorted angrily before starting to thrust into his toymaker. Bofur couldn't help the short, pained cries that tumbled from his mouth. He wasn't stretched near enough, and there was only one light coat of oil to help give any slide. It was more painful than pleasurable, but Nori gave him no time to adjust. "N-Nori please! Yer hurtin' me!" Bofur gasped. Nori's brain computed the words and he slowed his thrusts, but they were still deep and rough.

Bofur's whole body reacted when Nori found his sweet spot, and then Nori picked up the pace again. He targeted Bofur's spot with every thrust, trying to make it not so painful for the toymaker, but still make sure Bofur understood. He was Nori's. And Nori _did not share_. Not with Bilbo, _not with anyone_. Bofur was his, _all his_. He felt Bofur tense beneath him, crying out when he came, but Nori didn't slow his thrusts.

By the time Nori came and pulled out of Bofur, he'd made the toymaker orgasm three times. Bofur was exhausted, and unsettled, and he flinched when Nori engulfed his body in a hug from behind. His body was shaking, whether in fear or in fatigue he didn't know. Nori laid small, sweet kisses to his neck and shoulders, a silent apology to his lover. Bofur passed out quickly after that. He didn't think he could stay awake even if he wanted to.

OOOOO

Bofur woke up to a dark, star studded sky and Nori's arms around his body. He glance around, relieved that they were back in camp at least, and his eyes caught on the only other person who was awake. Thorin was staring blindly ahead of himself, apparently lost in thought, with his pipe between his teeth. Bofur eased Nori's arms off of him and stood stiffly. His bottom and thighs ached, and not the good ache he had after the first time he'd been with Nori. This was different.

Thorin grunted to acknowledge Bofur as he sat next to the future King, but his eyes remained vacant. Bofur glanced around, smiling slightly to see Bilbo passed out between Fili and Kili. He looked peaceful, and there were no more tear tracks on his face. Bofur wondered idly if Bilbo and Thorin had made up. That brought up another thought, and he turned to the silent Durin.

"Why didn't yeh accept 'em?" He asked quietly. Thorin didn't appear to have heard him, and Bofur was about to sigh and give up when Thorin looked at him.

"I can't give him what he wants." He said sadly. Bofur quirked his head to the side. "He's a child of the sun. He thrives in nature. I can't lock him away in a mountain." Thorin explained, his voice dripping with regret. "I don't know what I was thinking. I should've just let you have him." Bofur blushed and opened his mouth to deny his attraction to Bilbo, but Thorin gave him a look that said, 'Don't bother'. Bofur sighed and looked over at Bilbo again.

"A few weeks ago I woulda jumped at the chance." He admitted. Thorin quirked an eyebrow, puffing on his pipe.

"And now?" He asked. Bofur looked from Bilbo to Nori, who looked annoyed at having lost his cuddle mate, but was still deeply asleep. Or at least he _looked_ asleep. Thorin followed his eyes. "He hurt you." He stated, and Bofur looked at the King with wide eyes.

"N-No, he didn't." Bofur insisted.

"He carried you back into camp unconscious. And he looked rather upset with himself. I can only assume he hurt you." Thorin pointed out. Bofur sniffled a little before looking down at his feet.

"He didn't mean to. He was just upset." Thorin snorted.

"What happened?" He asked, passing his pipe to Bofur. The toymaker accepted it gratefully. He stewed on his words for a few moments before sighing, a puff of smoke escaping his lips.

"I was supposed ta meet 'im in the woods. I stopped to comfort Bilbo about yeh rejectin' the beads and he saw us cuddlin'. He got mad." He passed the pipe back and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Thorin didn't say anything for along moment, and then he cleared his throat.

"Did he take you? Without permission?" Bofur knew how Thorin felt about that kind of thing. His sister had almost been raped when they were wondering in the wilds, and Thorin cracked down hard whenever he heard of such a thing happening. If Bofur said yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Thorin would punish Nori. He would probably send him away and banish him from any Durin Dwarf strongholds. Bofur couldn't do that to Nori. He just couldn't.

"No. He was a bit rougher than usual, but nothin' I didn't enjoy." Bofur winked with a large fake smile. Thorin saw it for what it was, but nodded anyways.

"You've been a good friend of mine for years Bofur. I wouldn't like it if you got hurt." He whispered, just loud enough for Bofur to hear it. The hatted Dwarf gave him a small warm smile and nodded.

"I'll try to avoid it if possible." Bofur said sarcastically. "Yeh should talk ta Bilbo. He thinks the reason yeh didn't accept the beads is because yeh don't love him anymore. Anythin' would be better than thinkin' the person yeh'v given yer heart to doesn't love yeh." He advised before standing. He winced, which Thorin caught immediately, but covered it with a wide, dopey grin. "It's certainly good exercise." He joked before limping back to his bedroll. If he didn't cuddle back up with Nori, neither he nor Thorin mentioned it.

OOOOO

The sun was just barely rising the next time Bofur woke up. Thorin had been replaced at some point in time by Dwalin, who nodded at him when he saw he was awake. It didn't look like anyone else was up yet, so he decided to maybe bathe in the river before they left. He mumbled something to Dwalin as he passed before slowly picking his way through the trees to the river. He felt...sticky. He supposed was the the best word for it. Dried sweat covered his skin and something thicker than sweat was dried on his bottom. He shuddered a little at the feeling and stripped out of his clothes quickly. The water was cold, but a nice relief at the same time. He stood still for a few minutes, just letting the water slowly move past him. It felt nice, the quiet early morning with no one around.

He washed his body and his hair before sitting on the bank and scrubbing at his clothes. They smelled a little worse than he preferred, and since he had the time, he might as well wash them. He was rubbing at a stain on his tunic when a twig snapped behind him. He turned, startled, to find Nori looking at him from a few feet away. He smiled out of reflex, but his smile faded when he saw the solemn look on his thief's face. He patted the ground next to him and Nori hesitantly came to sit by him. He returned to his scrubbing, waiting for Nori to break the silence.

"You should have told him." Bofur glanced at the red headed Dwarf from the corner of his eye. Nori was staring straight ahead blankly, much like Thorin had the night before. "You should have told Thorin what I did." He explained softly. Bofur dunked his tunic under the water, relieved when it came back up stain free.

"Why?" Bofur asked simply.

"I deserve to be punished. I hurt you." Nori felt his stomach squeeze as he remembered the pained sounds Bofur had made last night.

"There's a pile of cum somewhere around here that begs to differ." Bofur snorted, and Nori looked startled by Bofur's words. "Yes, yeh scared me. And yes, I'll be a bit sore for a while. But if I really thought yeh hurt me, I woulda told Thorin." He set his tunic to the side and grabbed for his trousers. Nori's hand landed on his and Bofur looked up at his thief.

"I'm sorry Bofur." His voice cracked slightly, and Bofur felt his heart squeeze. "I warned you. I told you it wasn't healthy. You should leave me, you should-"

"Stop." Bofur said instantly. "I don't want to leave you Nori, we've been over that. But if it's not too much ta ask, maybe yeh could stretch me a bit better next time. Or maybe tell me before you start so I can mentally prepare." He sheepishly suggested. Nori laughed a strangled laugh that sounded more like a sob and squeezed Bofur's hand tighter. The toymaker leaned in and kissed the thief lightly, nudging his forehead against Nori's.

"I don't deserve you." Nori whispered.

"Yeah well...just be ready. I'm not gonna let yeh forget this for a while. Be prepared to give lots of gifts." This time Nori's laugh sounded more genuine. His eyes lit with playful mischief and he slid into the water, coming to stand between Bofur's legs. He didn't even seem to notice the water soaking into his boots and trousers.

"Let me start now." Nori purred, looking down at Bofur's member suggestively.

"Well...I don't want to be rude." Bofur sighed, leaning back on his elbows so his hips raised up a little. Nori smirked at him, sinking down lower in the water so he could take Bofur in his mouth. Bofur threw his head back and bit his lip to stifle a moan. Mahal the things Nori could do with his mouth. He reached forward, tangling his fingers in red hair. Nori's eyes flicked up to his and he gave a shit eating grin around the member in his mouth.

Bofur nearly came right then and there. It took every ounce of his self control to contain his orgasm. But it turned out his self control was exactly 0% effective when a few minutes later, Nori dragged his teeth teasingly along the bottom of his member, from base to tip. A strangled moan exploded into the early morning air as he came. Nori eagerly swallowed and hummed to himself as he straightened up and looked down at his panting toymaker. Mahal, Bofur was beautiful. Especially in a well sated state.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nori murmured to himself, running his hands along the hard panes of Bofur's stomach and chest. Bofur chuckled.

"Because I'm an idiot." He said smugly.

"Damn straight." Nori smirked, kissing Bofur up his chest and to his lips. "You're my idiot." He remarked in a hopeful voice.

"Hmm. Yes I am." Bofur agreed with a fond smile.

OOOOO

Epilogue-

After retaking Erebor, and surviving the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin asks Bilbo formally to be his consort. He still feels guilty for asking Bilbo to live under a mountain and away from the sun, but Bilbo is impossibly happy despite their living arrangements.

Nori asks Bofur to marry him, every day for five months, before Bofur agrees. They have a very long engagement, filled with arguments and make ups, but most of all filled with love. Nori makes sure that he never hurts Bofur again, though sometimes their shouting is heard half the kingdom away. Overall, they're very happy together, and they remain very happy together for a very long time. To the end of their days.

END.

OOOOO

_AN: Well, what did you think? Feel free to leave a comment, or ask a question. Toodles!_


End file.
